Sirène ?
by The Devil is Lucky
Summary: Quand Hermione fait une expérience en potion et que ça se retourne contre elle, Severus est là pour l'aider... JOYEUX NOËL À TOUTES ! JOYEUX NOËL AESALYS !


_Petit —bon d'accord, LONG— OS sans prétention en cadeau pour Aë, joyeux Noyël tout l'monde ! (Oui, l'erreur est volontaire, c'est la prononciation de mon ancien prof de théâtre, il le faisait exprès. Un grand taré, capable de tenir des jours sans rien dire de sérieux, ce qui peut amener, soit à nous faire criser, soit à nous faire marrer. Perso, j'ai choisi la deuxième option.) Et donc, cette fiction, dans l'esprit de Noyël, sera légère et fluff à souhait. Par contre, ça ne se passe pas forcément en décembre et, par extension, c'est pas forcément à Noyël que ça se passe._

_Sinon, pas de lemon, rating T pour les allusions, mais pas de lemon, je ne sais pas les écrire, du moins, pas encore ! Mais j'aime bien les lire, par contre !_

_Voilà pour les explications de base, place à la suite !_

_Disclaimer : Bah, comme d'hab', quoi... J'dois vraiment l'dire ? Bon, bon, ok... Severus n'est pas à moi (snif ! mais-euh ! c'est pas juste !)... Hermione non plus... Ni l'univers de _Harry Potter_, mais ça, c'est moins grave... Et les autres personnages non plus... Dommage... J'peux m'approprier un lutin de Cornouailles ? Non ? Même pas ? Zut alors..._

_NDA préventive : Je ne respecte pas les événements de la vraie histoire, hein ! Je déteste la mort de Severus, alors ici, il est vivant ! En plus, je vous conseille de voir les vidéos "_comment ça aurait dû finir_", dont le titre original est "_how it should have ended_", surtout celle sur _HP_, bien sûr, vous vous en doutiez, hein ! Je crois que c'est sur YouTube, mais dans l'doute, allez sur Google Vidéos, c'est plus sûr ! Dans cette parodie (toutes ces vidéos sont des parodies), Severus survit à la morsure de Nagini et explique que c'est parce qu'en tant que Maître ès Potions doublé d'un espion, il boit régulièrement de l'antipoison, ce qui l'a immunisé du serpent du taré à face-de-serpent-sans-nez, et qu'il a avalé un bézoard ensuite, vu qu'il en a toujours sur lui au cas où (ce qui est une version bien plus logique que celle de J-K Rowling, puisque, étant en guerre depuis des années, en plus de son statut d'espion et de Maître ès Potions, il se doit de se protéger un minimum, mais bien sûr, ça n'est que mon opinion, et je n'oblige personne à être d'accord avec moi). Oh et, il est possible que je ne respecte pas un ou deux autre-s élément-s et que je n'aurais pas prévenu... C'est souvent sans m'en rendre compte, en fait... Oui, je sais, je suis pas douée... Mais je fais de mon mieux !_

_P.S.1 : C'est qu'un détail mais... j'ai commencé à écrire cette fic le lundi 8 décembre 2014._

_P.S.2 : Au cas où ça aurait pas été assez clair pour quelques inattentifs (je me compte moi-même dans le lot, hein !), cette fic se passe après la guerre. Tout est respecté (en gros), sauf la mort de notre Severus national._

_P.S.3 : J'aime pas Ron, et j'adooooore la fic _Différents moyens de tuer Ron Weasley_, de Aesalys (d'où le cadeau de Noyël). Du coup, les fans de Ron, je vous conseille de ne pas lire cette fic, vous êtes prévenu-e-s !_

_P.S.4 : C'est le dernier P.S. ! Juste pour dire que le scénario n'est peut-être pas très novateur, mais j'y ai mis du cœur, et vous pouvez être assuré-e-s qu'il n'y a pas de faute d'orthographe ! Et s'il y en a, ce sera des erreurs d'inattention que je m'engage à corriger aussitôt remarquées ! Promis juré craché !_

_P.S.5 : Ah ben non, y'en a un d'plus ! Jamais 2 sans 3, ni 5 sans 6... Ah ben non, le 5 étant mon chiffre préféré, y'aura pas de 6 ! Juste, pour les vidéos "_Comment ça aurait dû finir_"... C'est qu'il y en a sur plein d'œuvres différentes ! _Le Seigneur des Anneaux_, _Le Hobbit_, _Titanic_, _Pacific Rim_, _Jurassic Park_, _Avengers_... Il y a aussi les vidéos publiées par la même personne (avec les sous-titres en français, parce que les vidéos sont en anglais), qui sont sur les cafés que prennent les héros, avec, en vedettes, Superman et Batman. Je me souviens plus des titres de ces vidéos, je suis sûre qu'il y a le mot "café" dans les titres, mais en cherchant un peu, vous les trouverez, et je vous les conseille sincèrement._

_En espérant que ça vous plaira ! Promis, j'me tais ! Place à la fic !_

_Bonne lecture ^^_

* * *

><p>Hermione Granger-Weasley poussa un soupir excédé. Severus Rogue avait dépassé les bornes ! Non mais vraiment, quelle idée, que d'aller lui demander son aide sur une potion ! Elle le savait, pourtant, que ça n'était pas une bonne idée. Mais bien sûr, elle avait voulu se faire certifier par un des meilleurs —non, LE meilleur !— qu'elle ne faisait pas fausse route dans ses expérimentations. Elle-même n'avait été diplômée Maîtresse ès Potions que depuis peu, sa formation ayant duré trois ans. Elle savait, bien sûr, qu'elle était intelligente, la meilleure sorcière de sa génération, mais elle n'était pas assez obtuse pour refuser de reconnaître le génie de son —désormais— collègue.<p>

Pour autant, ce n'était pas une raison pour qu'elle se laisse insulter et dénigrer de la sorte.

D'accord, son mariage avec Ronald était un fiasco total.

D'accord, Ronald était d'une jalousie maladive —en plus d'avoir l'intelligence d'un veracrasse, quoique, même un veracrasse semblait plus intelligent, dixit Severus Rogue.

D'accord, Ronald n'avait pas beaucoup d'ambition dans la vie, si ce n'est de succéder à son père, après avoir profité de sa popularité en sa qualité de héros de guerre.

Et d'accord, Ronald et elle n'étaient pas du tout au même niveau, que ce soit culturel ou intellectuel, ni même au niveau de leurs attentes dans la vie.

Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était fonder une famille nombreuse avec un train de vie qu'on pourrait qualifier de "basique mais confortable". (_NDA : ouais... C't'un beauf, quoi_.)

Hermione, elle, visait plus loin.

Réussir dans son métier, s'épanouir avant de songer à enfanter, c'était ce qu'elle voulait vraiment. En plus, son mari ne la comblait pas. Il fallait qu'elle assouvisse sa frustration seule dans la salle de bain, quand il n'était pas là. Parce que, bien sûr, selon Ronald, c'était de sa faute à elle, si elle ne parvenait pas à l'orgasme. Résultat, elle simulait pour avoir la paix dans son couple.

Pitoyable.

Bref, rien de bien glorieux.

Pour autant, Severus Rogue n'était pas obligé de lui balancer tout ça à la figure, juste parce qu'il l'avait lu dans ses pensées —sans lui avoir demandé son avis, bien sûr.

Et, comble de tout, il n'avait PAS à savoir que quand elle se soulageait, c'était à lui qu'elle pensait ! Ça, c'était la honte ultime ! Même si elle n'aimait plus son mari —l'avait-elle seulement aimé un jour ?— elle était quand même loyale, et estimait que la tromperie était pire que tout, et ce, même s'il s'agissait de simples fantasmes !

Alors, que ledit objet du fantasme découvre tout de ses problèmes, c'était pire que de résister à un _Doloris_ de Bellatrix !

La colère se mêlait donc à la honte chez la jeune professeure de potions, qui tentait de se maîtriser et de ne pas martyriser ses élèves qui n'y étaient pour rien, même si leur niveau laissait à désirer. Là-dessus, elle ne pouvait pas contredire le professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal —j'ai nommé, l'objet du fantasme de notre Hermione nationale.

Se débattant donc avec sa conscience —et ses sentiments contradictoires— Hermione soupira une nouvelle fois, s'attirant les regards curieux de ses élèves. Heureusement, étant des deuxièmes années, ils étaient trop respectueux —et non suicidaires surtout— pour ne pas chercher leur prof, qui semblait sur le point d'exploser.

* * *

><p>À la fin de la journée, Hermione rejoignit la table professorale pour le dîner car, ayant raté, volontairement, le déjeuner, elle avait faim. Et non, elle n'était pas enceinte, et surtout pas de son crétin de mari, elle prenait la pilule moldue, en plus de boire la potion contraceptive et de se lancer le sort de manière informulée et sans baguette avant chaque rapport —il serait problématique que Ron s'en rende compte. Mais elle voulait éviter un certain bâtard graisseux de foutue chauve-souris des cachots au maximum. Non, non, Harry et Ron n'avaient eu absolument aucune influence sur ses insultes ! Et oui, il fallait qu'elle se calme.<p>

Arrivée à destination, elle soupira en se maudissant de ne pas être venue plus tôt. La seule place de libre était à côté de celui qu'elle cherchait justement à éviter ! Merlin ne devait pas l'aimer, ces derniers temps ! À moins qu'elle ait à se faire pardonner auprès d'une quelconque divinité.

Quoiqu'il en soit, ça n'aidait pas ses projets. À savoir, éviter son ténébreux collègue.

Prenant son courage de Gryffondor à deux mains, elle prit place à allure normale, ne voulant surtout pas que qui que ce soit ne prenne connaissance de son débat intérieur.

« Bonsoir ! lança-t-elle à la cantonade. »

On lui répondit poliment, Minerva l'interrogea sur son absence au déjeuner, Hermione prétexta des cours à préparer, ce qui contenta la curiosité des autres professeurs.

_Pires que des commères ! _songeait Hermione.

Cependant, elle se doutait que son voisin savait que son absence au précédent repas n'était pas du tout due au programme scolaire. Un coup d'œil en sa direction la conforta d'ailleurs dans ses spéculations. Severus la regardait d'un air soupçonneux, bien que discret. En même temps, s'il n'avait pas su être discret, il n'aurait jamais survécu à la guerre.

Choisissant de l'ignorer, Hermione profita de l'apparition des plats pour se servir de manière assez... euh... généreuse, dira-t-on. Ou conséquente. Au choix.

Rogue haussa un sourcil devant cet appétit lui rappelant, immanquablement, une certaine personne de sa connaissance, et pas la plus glorieuse, ni la plus intelligente, et encore moins quelqu'un qui soit un ami —le contraire serait plus juste. J'ai nommé, Ronald Weasley.

« Un petit creux, Hermione ? »

Oui, en tant que collègues, ils s'appelaient par leurs prénoms.

« En effet, Severus. J'ai sauté le déjeuner, c'est donc on ne peut plus logique que j'aie faim ce soir. »

Ledit Severus fronça les sourcils à la mention du mot "sauté". Il secoua la tête, cherchant à éloigner les images mentales qui se formaient dans son esprit à cette mention. En vain.

Le repas se déroula calmement, Hermione mangeant tout de même bien plus proprement que son cornichon de mari. Fait que déplorait Severus, ne comprenant pas comment sa voisine de table avait pu être assez idiote pour épouser un tel abruti.

Qu'ils soient amis, à la rigueur, pourquoi pas. Mais mariés ? Ils n'avaient aucun point commun, à l'exception de Potter fils ! En plus, c'était un véritable gâchis. L'intelligence d'Hermione se voyait gâchée par l'absence totale d'ambition de son mari. Enfin, si ce n'était que ça.

Pire, même, Ronald Weasley semblait carrément vouloir qu'elle abandonne sa carrière et ses compétences, et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour qu'elle devienne une Molly Weasley bis. C'est-à-dire, en termes moins glorieux, une mère pondeuse.

Il savait bien, qu'il s'était montré insultant. Carrément odieux, même. Mais c'était pour la faire réagir, avant qu'elle ne s'embourbe encore plus dans cette relation qui ne la comblerait jamais, sur aucun plan. Rien que par la conversation, son esprit brillant n'était jamais stimulé, et cette intelligence, qui avait tant impressionné la communauté sorcière, risquait bien de se flétrir, et ça, ce serait une énorme perte.

Bien sûr, Hermione était aussi une jeune femme tout à fait charmante physiquement, et il faudrait être vraiment idiot pour ne pas le remarquer. Quoique, même Ronald Weasley l'avait remarqué, mais pour autant, ça n'était pas la preuve d'une quelconque intelligence de sa part. C'est tout juste si un unique neurone ne risquait pas de mourir de solitude dans son pauvre cerveau atrophié. (_NDA : je l'ai déjà dit, mais j'aime vraiment pas Ron, et je crois que cette phrase le montre assez bien... Phrase que, au passage, j'ai adoré écrire._)

* * *

><p>Lorsque le dîner prit fin, aucun des deux collègues n'avait échangé quoi que ce soit, et Hermione en était soulagée. Elle but un verre d'eau avant de se lever, décidant de faire un crochet par les cuisines afin de demander une infusion qui aiderait à la digestion. Après tout ce qu'elle avait avalé ce soir, elle en aurait bien besoin.<p>

Seulement, son voisin en avait décidé autrement. Ne voulant pas faire d'esclandre, il s'était retenu durant tout le repas d'adresser la parole à sa charmante —et néanmoins furieuse— voisine. Il patienta une minute ou deux après son départ, avant de lui-même prendre congé, se contentant d'un vague hochement de tête n'offusquant personne, chacun connaissant son caractère, ce qui avait, comme maintenant, ses avantages.

Dès que les portes furent franchies, il lança un sort de traçage, lui permettant de connaître la direction empruntée par sa collègue. Il haussa un sourcil lorsque, après plusieurs couloirs et escaliers parcourus, il s'aperçut qu'il était guidé vers les cuisines. Comment Hermione pouvait-elle avoir encore faim, après le repas gargantuesque qu'elle avait ingurgité ? Serait-elle enceinte ?

La question, quoique légitime, lui fit froid dans le dos. Il avait vu, avec sa petite séance illégale de légilimencie, la veille au soir, les stratégies de la jeune femme pour éviter tout risque de grossesse. Mais un risque était toujours présent. Aucune de ces méthodes n'était fiable à 100%, et il suffisait que Weasley fils soit aussi fertile que ses parents pour que ces statistiques soient anéanties, et que toutes les tentatives de sa femme —Merlin que ce mot lui écorchait la pensée— soient réduites à néant, pulvérisées, détruites.

C'est avec une légère anxiété qu'il s'introduisit dans le passage, après avoir chatouillé la poire.

« Que voulez-vous, madame ? »

_Madame_. Morgane, Circé, c'était un douloureux rappel de son inaccessibilité. Il écouta tout de même la réponse avec attention.

« Une infusion, s'il-te-plaît. Verveine menthe, et du sucre en morceaux, aussi.

- Bien sûr, madame, je vous apporte ça tout de suite.

- Merci bien. »

L'elfe s'inclina avec le sourire et se détourna vivement, pressé de servir la charmante dame si polie et si gentille avec lui.

« Eh bien, Hermione, on ne souhaite plus la liberté des elfes, maintenant ? »

La jeune femme sursauta et se retourna vivement, une main sur le cœur.

« Severus ! Vous m'avez fait peur !

- C'était volontaire. Alors ?

- Je ne suis plus une enfant. J'ai compris que pour que les elfes soient libres, il fallait qu'ils le désirent d'eux-mêmes. La plupart d'entre eux sont heureux dans leur servitude, et les libérer contre leur gré serait contre-productif. Non, ce pour quoi je veux me battre, c'est la maltraitance de ces êtres. Je fais, bien sûr, référence à Dobby, qui était maltraité par les Malfoy. Je ne leur jette pas la pierre, c'est comme ça qu'ils ont toujours appris à faire, mais je voudrais changer les mentalités là-dessus, au moins.

- Dans ce cas, pourquoi être devenue enseignante ?

- Hum... Pour avoir de l'expérience, je suppose. Et puis, dans les mentalités, j'ai beau être la sorcière la plus brillante de ma génération, il n'en reste pas moins que je n'ai que vingt-cinq ans, et donc, je suis considérée comme trop jeune pour espérer pouvoir faire voter une loi.

- Pourquoi ne pas avoir choisi le droit plutôt que les potions ?

- Parce que j'ai toujours aimé les potions, naturellement. En plus, malgré votre manque de pédagogie, vous ne m'avez jamais considérée comme autre chose qu'une élève parmi les autres, ce qui m'a fait descendre du piédestal sur lequel les autres professeurs m'avaient placée. Ça m'a permis de me dépasser, de vouloir me surpasser, pour que vous reconnaissiez ma valeur.

- Je vois...

- Je crois que ça a payé, d'ailleurs.

- Hm.

- Allons, ne soyez pas gêné, je ne le dirai à personne !

- Peu importe. Et donc, pourquoi êtes-vous là ? Vous n'avez pas assez mangé ?

- Merlin non ! Ne me parlez plus de manger avant au moins un mois, pitié ! Non, j'ai demandé une infusion pour digérer. J'ai trop mangé, ce soir.

- Vous n'êtes pas malade ?

- Non, je ne suis pas malade. Je suis en pleine forme, quoiqu'un peu fatiguée ces derniers temps, mais ça va s'arranger.

- Oui, c'est bientôt les vacances. »

Les deux adultes s'étaient assis pour converser, et furent interrompus par le petit elfe qui avait attendu que l'infusion soit bien infusée pour l'apporter, avec un sort de conservation de la chaleur, et le sucre dans une petite coupelle à côté.

« Voilà, madame.

- Oh, merci ! Bonne soirée !

- À vous aussi, madame. Monsieur veut-il quelque chose ?

- Hum... Allez, va pour une infusion. À quoi est la vôtre, Hermione ?

- Verveine menthe.

- Très bien. Ce sera la même chose.

- Bien, monsieur. »

Le petit elfe s'inclina et s'empressa de préparer sa commande.

Le silence se fit alors, légèrement pesant, jusqu'à ce que l'elfe revienne avec un autre mug identique à celui d'Hermione, s'incline et reparte, après avoir souhaité une bonne soirée aux deux enseignants. Hermione se décida alors à attaquer.

« Dites-moi, Severus, je suppose que vous n'êtes pas venu uniquement pour me parler de mes choix de carrière ?

- Non, en effet. C'était pour reparler de l'incident d'hier.

- L'incident ? _L'incident_ ? L'INCIDENT ?! VOUS VOUS FICHEZ DE MOI, J'ESPÈRE ! VOUS APPELEZ ÇA UN "INCIDENT" ?!

- Calmez-vous, Hermione.

- Je suis parfaitement calme. Alors ?

- Hum... La... Dispute d'hier, dirons-nous.

- Très bien. Va pour dispute. Je suppose que vous n'allez pas vous excuser d'avoir fouillé illégalement dans mon crâne ?

- Non, je ne m'excuserai pas. Ce qui est fait est fait. Je ne peux que vous promettre de ne jamais recommencer.

- Bien. Autre chose ?

- Oui.

- Qu'est-ce donc ?

- Quittez Ronald Weasley. »

* * *

><p>Gros soupir.<p>

Hermione avait passé une nuit blanche, puis le week-end était ensuite venu. Ses cheveux plus en bataille qu'à l'ordinaire, ses yeux bouffis de sommeil, ses vêtements froissés et ses cernes longues de dix pieds de long avaient suffi à rendre ses cours d'un calme mortel, aucun élève n'étant assez suicidaire pour oser provoquer leur prof de potions.

C'était samedi, et Hermione paressait au lit, trop bien calée pour avoir envie de bouger, ne serait-ce que le petit doigt. Allongée sur le ventre, le visage enfoncé dans l'oreiller, un bras sous ce dernier, l'autre tendu le long de son corps, une jambe à moitié pliée, l'autre droite, Hermione était trop bien installée et ne voulait pas se lever. Après une nuit à se tourner et se retourner pour dormir, elle venait enfin de trouver une position agréable, et se trouvait présentement dans un état de félicité proche de l'extase.

À midi, elle n'avait toujours pas bougé, si ce n'est son nez s'enfonçant encore plus dans son bienheureux oreiller, et ses orteils se frottant doucement les uns contre les autres, provoquant un petit massage de la plante du pied qui était plus que bienvenu.

Sauf qu'on toqua bruyamment à la porte de ses appartements.

Étouffant un grognement mécontent, la jeune femme attrapa sa baguette posée sur sa table de chevet et, d'un habile mouvement du poignet, ouvrit la porte à distance, refusant de quitter la chaleur si confortable de sa moelleuse couette.

« Ben... Qu'est-ce que tu fais, 'Mione ?

- ...

- ... Hermione ?

- ... Dormir...

- Heu... Pourquoi t'es pas encore levée ?

- ... Ta gueule, Ron... »

Son mari se tut, comprenant —assez bizarrement pour son cerveau attardé— que ce n'était pas le moment.

Un long temps passa, où il patienta, assit sur une chaise qu'il avait été chercher dans la pièce adjacente, avant que finalement, sa "tendre" épouse n'émerge des limbes d'un sommeil qui s'était révélé réparateur.

Hermione se tourna sur le côté et se leva avec lenteur, grognant de dépit. Son oreiller semblait l'appeler, et elle aurait volontiers répondu présente à cet appel, si elle n'avait lu l'heure à l'horloge murale placée juste en face de son bienheureux lit.

Midi et demie.

Ignorant son mari, elle se dirigea d'un pas chancelant vers la salle de bain afin de soulager certains besoins naturels. Elle repassa par la chambre chercher quelques affaires, avant de s'enfermer à nouveau dans la salle de bain.

Elle en ressortit trois quarts d'heure plus tard, lavée, coiffée et habillée d'un simple jean bleu ciel, d'un tee-shirt rouge et blanc à manches mi-longues, de bottines d'un beau brun foncé, et d'une veste en coton bleue marine. Elle rejoignit Ron qui l'attendait dans le petit salon attenant à sa chambre. Privilège de prof.

«Salut, Ron. Désolée pour l'accueil.

- Y'a pas de mal, 'Mimione. Mais dis-moi, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pour que tu dormes autant ?

- Oh ça... J'ai fait une nuit quasi-blanche, juste avant... J'étais fatiguée.

- Pourquoi ?

- Oh, rien de grave... Mais au fait, que fais-tu là ?

- Ben, on avait un déjeuner de prévu au Terrier, avec maman, tu te souviens ? Tout le monde nous attend.

- Ah oui, merde, j'avais oublié ! Pff, mais ça va pas, je vais pas bien, c'est pas possible !

- 'Mione ? Tu sais, je peux prévenir maman, et on n'y va pas. Si tu te sens pas bien, on n'est pas obligés d'y aller...

- Hm... Je sais, mais Molly est infernale dès qu'on loupe un repas... Elle va me tuer si on ne vient pas...

- Mais non !

- Ron, je crois que tu ne vois pas clairement comment est ta mère ! Elle peut être pire qu'un troupeau d'hippogriffes et de centaures enragés à elle toute seule !

- Hey ! T'exagères pas un peu ?

- À peine... Mais...

- Oui ?

- ... Non... Rien, allons-y. »

Ils sortirent et se dirigèrent donc tous deux vers la sortie de l'école, croisant quelques élèves curieux et admiratifs de voir deux héros de guerre.

Mais, alors qu'ils atteignaient le portail extérieur, la jeune femme se fit interpeller.

« Hermione ! »

Se retournant, les époux virent avec surprise Severus Rogue.

« Severus ? Que faites-vous là ?

- Je vous aie vue avec votre... mari, fit-il avec mépris, et je me suis souvenu de notre conversation d'il y a trois jours à ce sujet.

- Quelle conversation ? 'Mione ?

- Une dispute, pour être plus précis, monsieur Weasley.

- À quel sujet ?

- Severus... commença Hermione d'une voix menaçante.

- Vous, monsieur Weasley. Vous étiez le sujet.

- Severus !

- Hermione, explique-moi ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec ce bâtard ?

- Le "bâtard" est toujours là, monsieur Weasley.

- Rien du tout, Ron. Rien de rien. Allons-y maintenant, ou Molly va vraiment nous trucider !

- On s'en fiche de ma mère, Hermione ! Elle peut attendre ! Moi, non ! Explique-moi ce qu'il en est, maintenant !

- Non, Ronald, pas maintenant. Ce soir.

- Très bien, ce soir. Mais ne crois pas que j'aurais oublié ! »

* * *

><p>Le reste de la journée s'était passé dans une atmosphère tendue, électrique, et aucun autre membre de la famille Weasley n'avait cherché à savoir quoi que ce soit, bien que la curiosité les dévorait. Ils sauraient le fin mot de l'histoire, tôt ou tard, de toute façon.<p>

Le soir venu, Hermione et Ron étaient chez eux, dans leur salon, debout l'un en face de l'autre, ne sachant comment commencer. Finalement, ce fut Ron qui attaqua.

« Comment as-tu pu devenir amie avec l'autre chauve-souris des cachots ? Franchement, je ne comprends pas !

- On est collègues, une entente est donc tout à fait logique si on ne voulait pas finir par s'entretuer, ce qui aurait été stupide, on n'a pas survécu à la guerre pour mourir à cause d'une simple dispute ! En plus, Severus a toujours été de notre côté, et puis, je ne vois pas ce qu'il vient faire là !

- Ah, parce que c'est "Severus", maintenant ? Et pourquoi tu le défends, d'abord ? Tu le préfères à moi ?

- Ron...

- Non, Hermione. Dis-moi, tu me trompes ?

- Q-quoi ? Mais ça va pas ! Je suis loyale, moi !

- Ça veut dire quoi, ça ?

- Tu crois que je ne suis pas au courant de tes coucheries avec tes fans ? Je ne t'ai pourtant jamais fait de scène, alors que ça aurait été tout ce qu'il y a de plus légitime ! Et je ne t'ai jamais trompé, et je n'en ai pas l'intention !

- Alors j'imagine les regards de Rogue sur toi ? Il te regarde comme s'il voulait te mettre dans son lit, Hermione !

- N'importe quoi !

- C'est toi qui dis n'importe quoi !

- En tout cas, tu ne nies pas m'avoir trompée, Ronald.

- C'était des... coups d'un soir ! Toi, t'es ma femme ! C'est pas pareil !

- Mais bien sûr ! Et je devrais te croire, quand tu me diras que tu ne recommenceras jamais ?!

- Herm...

- Non, tais-toi ! Non seulement tu me trompes, mais en plus, tu ne me fais pas confiance, tu me fais des crises de jalousie débiles, dignes d'un bébé, tu ne me satisfais pas au lit, je suis obligée de simuler parce que, selon toi, c'est ma faute, alors que quand j'ai demandé à Ginny, elle m'a assuré que ce n'était pas normal que tu ne te préoccupes pas de moi, tu me refuses une carrière dans laquelle je pourrais m'épanouir, et je devrais être celle qui s'excuse ?! Non mais tu te moques de qui, là ?! Je demande le divorce, et c'est irrévocable. Et lorsque je me remettrai avec quelqu'un, ce sera lorsque j'aurai retrouvé mon nom, et donc lorsque je serai libre ! Par conséquent, je ne te tromperai jamais tant que le divorce n'aura pas été prononcé, Ronald !

- Mais...

- Y'a pas de "mais" qui tienne ! Cette décision n'a pas été prise sur un coup de tête, ça fait des jours que j'y pense !

- Depuis ta "conversation" avec l'autre bâtard, je suppose...

- Ronald ! D'abord, c'était une dispute au sujet de mes expérimentations en potions, pas sur nous, Severus a dit ça pour t'énerver, et ça a parfaitement fonctionné ! Ensuite, il n'est pas un bâtard, il a été de notre côté durant la guerre ! Et enfin, arrête avec cette jalousie maladive, mal placée, et surtout, complètement hors-sujet ! Il s'agit de toi et moi ici, on s'en fout de Severus, il n'a rien à voir avec notre divorce !

- Je...

- On se verra au ministère pour les papiers à signer. Je retourne à Poudlard. »

D'un coup de baguette, toutes les affaires d'Hermione furent à ses pieds, Pattenrond avec, elle attrapa son chat et ses valises, et transplana, sans un regard pour son futur ex-mari.

* * *

><p>Évidemment, l'annonce de son futur divorce provoqua un véritable tollé dans les journaux, qui s'en donnèrent à cœur joie. Hermione, pour éviter de trop gros débordements, réitéra sa menace envers Rita Skeeter —la dénoncer en tant qu'animagus non déclaré. La journaliste se montra, du coup, beaucoup plus agressive dans ses propos envers Ron plutôt qu'envers la jeune femme, qui s'en trouva satisfaite.<p>

Ses cours reprirent et, si elle n'avait eu la notoriété et la puissance avec elle, aucun doute que ses élèves auraient été beaucoup plus dissipés, car toujours avides de ragots. Le divorce, dans le monde sorcier, était déjà un événement en soi, mais quand en plus, il touchait deux personnalités, et surtout deux héros de guerre, alors là, cela prenait d'énormes proportions.

* * *

><p>« Hermione ? »<p>

La jeune femme se retourna, pâle, les yeux cernés, et les cheveux en bataille.

« Qu'y a-t-il, Severus ?

- Vous allez bien ?

- Oui, oui... Juste fatiguée par tout ça... Ce divorce et ces fichus journalistes ne me laissent pas en paix, et je dois toujours ramener le calme dans ma classe, mes élèves sont de plus en plus dissipés ces jours-ci, et c'est fatiguant...

- Je vois... Pour vos expérimentations...

- Elles sont en pause. J'attends que le calme revienne, je ne pourrai être productive qu'à ce moment-là... Avec mon niveau de fatigue actuel, je risque plus de me tuer qu'autre chose...

- Je vois. Si vous avez besoin, n'hésitez pas.

- Serait-ce une manière de vous excuser ?

- Hum.

- Très bien, je m'en souviendrai. Merci, Severus. Bonne soirée, je vais essayer de dormir.

- Bonne nuit, alors. »

* * *

><p>Il se passa plusieurs mois avant que, finalement, le divorce soit définitivement prononcé. Harry et Ginny avaient soutenu Hermione, de même que Luna et Neville, ce qui avait achevé leur amitié avec Ron, qui s'était senti trahi, surtout pour les deux premiers. Quant au reste de leurs amis, ils n'avaient pas voulu prendre position, estimant que se mettre à dos l'un ou l'autre de l'ex-couple serait explosif pour leur pomme.<p>

Molly et Arthur Weasley, eux, ne savaient pas quelle position adopter. D'un côté, Ron était leur fils adoré, de l'autre, ils avaient toujours considéré Hermione comme leur deuxième fille, en plus du fait que Ginny et Harry la soutenaient. Si ce n'était que ça, mais George avait rejoint l'avis de sa sœur, soutenant par-là Hermione, ce qui avait blessé Ron, qui se sentait trahi de toutes parts, s'énervant sur tout le monde, se montrant agressif et irascible, même avec les rares qui le soutenaient encore.

* * *

><p>Les vacances d'été étaient arrivées, et Hermione, enfin débarrassée du divorce, de ses élèves trop curieux et des journalistes trop envahissants, en profita pour se remettre à ses expérimentations jusque-là laissées en plan.<p>

Minerva avait gracieusement accepté que la jeune femme demeure au château, comme elle acceptait également la présence de Severus qui, depuis la fin de la guerre, n'avait plus de logement, celui-ci ayant été détruit par les Mangemorts encore en liberté qui n'avaient pas apprécié la trahison de l'espion.

Par conséquent, les deux Maîtres ès Potions échangeaient régulièrement des connaissances, des points de vue, et des débats souvent enflammés.

En revanche, Hermione n'avait pas réitéré sa demande d'aide auprès de Severus, la dernière fois s'étant très mal terminée, elle ne voulait pas répéter ce fiasco.

Du coup, elle fit une chose qui serait à l'origine de la plus monumentale erreur de toute sa vie, alors qu'elle avait toujours pensé, jusqu'alors, que ça avait été d'épouser Ron.

Elle testa sa potion sur elle-même.

* * *

><p>Depuis le début de sa formation pour devenir Maîtresse ès Potions, les professeurs qu'elle avait eu lui avaient tous répété la même chose : pour être véritablement reconnue comme une vraie Maîtresse ès Potions, il fallait qu'elle crée au moins une potion qui soit de son cru, une potion n'existant pas au préalable, et qui ne soit pas non plus l'amélioration d'une potion déjà existante. Bref, il fallait qu'elle innove totalement. Améliorer la potion Tue-loup, par exemple, ne serait pas suffisant, malgré la difficulté de la chose.<p>

Le plus dur n'était pas de créer une potion en soi. Non, avec son niveau de connaissances, elle en était parfaitement capable. Non, le plus compliqué, c'était de trouver quoi faire qui n'existe pas déjà et, surtout, ne pas se faire piquer son idée. Même si, pour ce dernier élément, Hermione était confiante. Jamais Severus ne s'abaisserait à lui voler son idée, il était bien trop fier pour faire un truc de ce genre. Et, à part lui, aucun autre Maître n'était présent au château.

Pas de danger là-dessus, donc.

Seulement, il lui avait fallu longtemps avant de trouver une idée. Une potion, d'accord, mais dans quel domaine ? La médecine ? Tout était déjà traité, à part des améliorations ou modifications, il n'y avait pas grand-chose à faire... Un énième philtre d'amour ? Rien que l'idée lui donnait envie de vomir. Un poison ? Surtout pas, la guerre avait déjà fait trop de victimes, pas la peine d'en rajouter.

Alors quoi ? Le polynectar pouvait être amélioré, mais ce ne serait pas sa création. Le Félix Félicis, la chance liquide, existait déjà, aussi.

À ce stade-là de ses réflexions, à deux années de formation, Hermione s'était souvenue de sa Quatrième année et, surtout, de comment Harry avait fait pour respirer sous l'eau. Il lui avait fallu manger cette plante, la branchiflore, qui ne fonctionne que pour la durée d'une heure, ce qui est bien peu. Il avait failli se noyer, d'ailleurs, faute de temps.

La solution lui était alors apparue. Rien, que ce soit dans le domaine médical ou bien de la guerre, ne pouvait être inventé, en tant que tel. Tout au plus, pouvait-on apporter quelques améliorations, ce qui n'était pas le but recherché. Or, en ce qui concernait l'exploration des fonds marins, rien n'avait été trouvé, ni même inventé.

Oh, bien sûr, il y avait la branchiflore et le sortilège de Têtenbulle. Ainsi que la métamorphose en animal marin.

Seulement, ces trois alternatives étaient pleines d'inconvénients.

D'abord, la branchiflore. Plante extrêmement rare, difficile à cultiver, non pas à cause d'une quelconque dangerosité, mais à cause de son extrême fragilité et des conditions bien précises nécessaires à son bon développement. En plus, l'ingestion de cette plante est non seulement désagréable à cause de son goût désastreux, mais est également très douloureuse, du fait que l'apparition des branchies et des mains et pieds palmés engendrés se fait difficilement. Sans parler de son aspect plus que douteux, même si ce dernier élément peut être considéré comme secondaire, il rend tout de même l'ingestion de la plante assez rebutante.

Ensuite, le sort de Têtenbulle. Bien pratique pour respirer sous l'eau, il ne permet cependant de ne garder qu'une quantité limitée d'oxygène, ce qui force son utilisateur à renouveler régulièrement le sortilège. Il n'ajoute pas, non plus, d'appendices permettant une meilleure mobilité sous l'eau, comme des nageoires ou des mains et pieds palmés. Et il n'améliore pas, non plus, la visibilité sous-marine, ce qui force le sorcier à employer un autre sort pour ses yeux, lui faisant ainsi dépenser plus d'énergie magique, sauf s'il étend le sort à toute sa tête, ce qui lui fait quand même dépenser plus d'énergie que juste sur la bouche et le nez. Et aussi, tout le monde ne sait pas l'utiliser. Sinon, Harry l'aurait fait, plutôt que d'avoir eu recours à la branchiflore.

Quant à la métamorphose, Harry lui avait expliqué pour Viktor Krum, eh bien... Il n'y était arrivé que partiellement, d'une part. D'autre part, la métamorphose physique n'est pas accessible à tous les sorciers, et peut se révéler, de ce fait, extrêmement difficile à réaliser. La preuve avec Viktor qui, malgré sa grande puissance magique, n'est pas arrivé à se transformer totalement. Et enfin, Harry avait dû couper lui-même ses liens, de peur que Viktor ne la blesse. Une preuve que la métamorphose par sortilège réduit l'agilité du sorcier.

Par conséquent, une potion était toute indiquée. Les fonds marins regorgeaient de trésors inexplorés de plantes aquatiques, de coraux et d'espèces animales et magiques probablement plus qu'intéressants à découvrir et à étudier, car sûrement pleins de propriétés qui pourraient se révéler forts utiles pour la communauté sorcière. Alors, pourquoi se priver ?

En plus, Hermione était absolument certaine qu'aucune potion de ce genre n'existait déjà, ce qui arrangeait bien ses affaires.

Les caractéristiques qu'elle recherchait étaient simples : offrir des nageoires pour une meilleure mobilité, des branchies pour la respiration, et une annulation des effets ne reposant que par une seule et unique possibilité : un _Finite incantatem_, un des sortilèges les plus basiques et faciles à effectuer, ne nécessitant même pas une importante puissance magique.

En somme, une possibilité infinie d'explorer les fonds marins sans contrainte de temps, de mobilité ou de vision, puisque la modification corporelle s'accompagnait d'une vue de créature marine, ainsi qu'une agilité conservée. Bref, que des avantages.

* * *

><p>Ainsi donc, en ce beau jour de la deuxième moitié du mois d'août, ou plutôt soir, Hermione Granger, ex-Weasley, s'était installée dans la salle de bain des Préfets afin de profiter de la baignoire ressemblant plus à une piscine qu'autre chose. En plus, pour sa première expérience, mieux valait être dans un lieu sécurisé. Les fonds marins du Lac Noir, merci mais elle avait déjà donné, et elle n'avait même pas pu en profiter vraiment, en plus.<p>

Elle avait aussi ramené tout son chaudron avec elle, au cas où, s'il y avait un imprévu, qu'elle puisse vérifier avec le support coupable. Sait-on jamais.

En maillot de bain deux pièces —rouge et or, bien sûr— Hermione préleva un flacon de sa potion, qui possédait toutes les caractéristiques attendues : couleur aigue-marine, volutes de fumée de couleur violette, et odeur d'iode salée, avec de légers relents d'algue. Elle avala le contenu d'une traite, se félicitant que le goût soit celui prévu : celui de l'eau de mer, donnant la désagréable impression de boire la tasse. Il fallait en passer par là, si elle voulait respirer et explorer sous l'eau.

Comme prévu, ses jambes se couvrirent d'écailles, des branchies prirent naissance sur ses tempes, sans pour autant que ses poumons en soient affectés, un peu sur le modèle des grenouilles et des crapauds, qui savent respirer à la fois à l'air libre et à la fois sous l'eau, de même que les sirènes et les tritons, et... C'était tout, normalement, non ?

Sauf que ses jambes, loin de se satisfaire des écailles, se rapprochèrent de plus en plus, au point de se transformer en queue de poisson, exactement comme celles des sirènes, ce qui fit qu'elle se cassa magistralement la figure.

Bon.

Elle avait peut-être un peu sous-estimé l'influence de la présence d'écailles et de cheveux de sirène, ainsi que du sang de triton.

Elle respirait toujours à l'air libre, et des bleus se formeraient sûrement sur ses bras, qui avaient servi à amortir sa chute. Bras qui ne possédaient pas d'écailles, d'ailleurs. Le reste du haut de son corps non plus.

Diable ! Se serait-elle, involontairement, transformée en sirène temporaire ?

Bon.

Y'a qu'un moyen de l'savoir.

Plonger sous l'eau.

Ce qu'elle fit. Les sensations furent au-delà de toute espérance. C'était merveilleux, à la limite de l'extatique. Respirer sous l'eau, nager librement à toute vitesse, sentir tout des vibrations de l'eau, voir aussi clairement qu'à l'air libre... C'était grisant.

Hermione resta ainsi des heures, à simplement nager d'un bout à l'autre de l'immense baignoire, sans jamais se lasser.

Comme prévu, les effets ne se dissipaient pas.

Ne ressortant qu'au petit matin, Hermione s'aperçut avec bonheur que sa peau n'était même pas fripée, pas même au niveau des doigts.

S'appuyant sur ses bras pour sortir, la jeune femme attrapa sa baguette, restée à proximité du bord, et se lança, tout d'abord, un sort de séchage, ayant oublié de ramener des serviettes, dans son excitation d'expérimenter sa potion.

Une fois séchée, elle prit une grande bouffée d'air frais, ravie de constater que, même si respirer sous l'eau était différent, aucune des deux sensations n'était désagréable.

Au contraire, même, elle se sentait plus libre qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été.

Heureuse, elle décida alors de retrouver sa forme humaine, de manière à aller profiter d'un bon petit-déjeuner, son ventre ayant commencé à se manifester. Elle dirigea sa baguette vers son propre corps, pleine d'énergie malgré sa nuit blanche.

« _Finite_. »

...

Mais rien ne se passa.

« Allons bon... Peut-être qu'il faut que le sort soit prononcé en entier ? _Finite incantatem_. »

...

Rien non plus.

La jeune femme recommença, encore et encore, s'acharnant pendant près d'une heure, commençant peu à peu à sentir le désespoir la submerger. Merlin, elle ne pouvait pas sortir comme ça ! Elle ne pouvait même pas marcher, c'est à peine si elle arrivait à rester assise ! Elle eut beau revérifier encore et encore son chaudron, elle ne comprenait pas ce qui avait pu foirer.

En désespoir de cause, Hermione se décida à appeler un elfe.

« Doxy ? Doxy, j'ai besoin d'aide ! »

*_crac_*

Ledit Doxy apparut, habillé d'une taie d'oreiller propre et bien blanche, symbole que, même s'il n'était pas libre, il était au moins bien traité.

« Miss a appelé Doxy ?

- Oui... Voilà, à cause d'une expérimentation, je ne peux plus marcher. Peux-tu aller me chercher le professeur Rogue, s'il-te-plaît ?

- Bien sûr, miss. Doxy y va tout de suite, miss. »

Le petit elfe disparut dans un nouveau _crac_ sonore, et Hermione soupira, momentanément soulagée. Severus saurait quoi faire. Même si elle avait honte, au moins serait-elle sortie d'affaire, ce qui était le principal.

Si elle avait su...

* * *

><p>« Hermione ? Vous êtes là ?<p>

- Oui, je suis ici, Severus ! Par terre !

- Que faites-vous par ter... Oh Merlin !

- Oui, j'ai eu la même réaction tout à l'heure. Vous pouvez m'aider ?

- Hum... Comment avez-vous fait... _ça_ ?

- C'est mon projet.

- Votre projet ?

- En potion. Pour être officiellement reconnue comme Maîtresse ès Potions. Sauf que ma potion a foiré, et je n'arrive pas à déterminer à quel moment j'ai pu commettre une erreur et...

- Quel était l'objectif de cette potion ?

- Eh bien... »

Et Hermione lui expliqua en long, en large et en travers son projet, avec emphase, car c'était, après tout, un sujet qui lui tenait à cœur. S'il n'y avait pas eu son divorce, elle aurait pu y travailler bien plus tôt. À cause de Ronald, elle avait perdu des mois de travail !

Enfin, lorsqu'elle eut achevé ses explications, Severus la regardait avec dépit. Et c'était _ça_, la sorcière la plus brillante de sa génération ?

« ... Alors, Severus ? Qu'en pensez-vous ?

- Que vous êtes une idiote.

- Q-q-quoi ? Mais...

- Jamais les effets dus à une potion n'ont pu être annulés par un "simple" _Finite incantatem_ ! C'est même la base des bases des potions, Hermione ! Votre potion, de ce que j'en ai compris, pour qu'elle ait un effet permanent, s'appuie sur le mode de fonctionnement des poisons.

- Mais comment...

- Vous n'en avez pas eu conscience, et c'est là votre plus grande erreur. Pour supprimer les effets d'une potion, il faut une autre potion, c'est aussi "simple" que cela !

- Alors...

- Alors, il vous faut l'équivalent d'un antipoison, qui viendrait contrecarrer les effets de votre création. Ce qui signifie que ce n'est pas une, mais deux potions, que vous devez créer.

- Ah...

- Mais qu'avez-vous donc appris pendant vos années de formation ?!

- Eh bien...

- Ne répondez pas, ce n'est pas la peine !

- ...

- Bon... Maintenant, comme vous n'avez pas eu la présence d'esprit de faire la potion contre celle que vous avez créée, il va falloir s'y mettre.

- Mais je...

- Et votre queue de poisson n'y changera rien, Hermione ! Vous vous déplacerez en fauteuil roulant, ça devrait suffire ! C'est _votre_ potion, _votre_ projet, assumez donc _vos_ erreurs ! Bien sûr, je vous aiderai, mais ne comptez pas sur moi pour travailler à votre place !

- D'accord... Merci, Severus...

- ... Pas d'quoi... renifla le concerné. »

Hermione se sentait mortifiée. Comment avait-elle pu oublier une règle aussi élémentaire que basique ? On aurait dû la renommer Ronald, pour sa stupidité ! Et Severus était bien gentil de lui avoir apporté la lumière sur ce qui lui avait fait défaut, en plus d'accepter de l'aider à réparer ses fautes, avant même qu'elle ne lui ait demandé !

Severus, lui, était mitigé. D'un côté, avoir secoué les puces à Hermione lui avait fait du bien, après tous ces mois où elle l'avait délibérément ignoré, du moins, sur le plan sentimental. Cependant, il s'en voulait un peu d'avoir été aussi dur envers elle. La situation ne devait déjà pas être facile, alors si en plus il venait l'engueuler ! En même temps, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de lui proposer son aide. Peut-être aurait-il la chance de se rapprocher d'elle, qui sait ? Et puis, il ne pouvait pas la laisser comme ça.

* * *

><p>« Severus... Je crois bien que c'est fichu...<p>

- Ne dis pas ça, Hermione !

- Mais enfin, tu sais bien que...

- Oui, je sais ! Mais je sais aussi qu'il est hors de question que j'abandonne !

- Mais ça fait déjà un an... Et le Lac me manque... Severus, s'il-te-plaît...

- ... »

Depuis un an qu'Hermione avait été transformée en une sorte de sirène, quoiqu'un peu différente des sirènes du Lac Noir, la jeune femme avait été forcée d'abandonner son poste de professeur, de même que Severus, qui passait ses journées à chercher un remède, Hermione ne l'aidant pas vraiment.

Si, au début, Hermione avait vivement souhaité retrouver son apparence normale, à la longue, au fil de ses excursions dans le Lac Noir, elle s'était sentie de plus en plus attirée par les profondeurs marines. La seule chose qui la faisait retourner sur la terre ferme, c'était l'amour qu'elle portait à Severus. Seulement, elle ne lui avait encore rien dit.

Elle avait découvert qu'elle pouvait communiquer par télépathie avec les autres créatures marines, et était devenue amie avec le Calmar Géant, qui s'était révélé d'une grande gentillesse, en plus d'être très intelligent. Les autres sirènes la considéraient avec curiosité, de même que les tritons, mais ils la laissaient en paix, ce qui n'aurait pas été le cas si elle avait toujours été humaine. Elle emmenait toutefois toujours sa baguette avec elle, métamorphosée en bracelet incassable, de manière à avoir un moyen de défense, au cas où.

Mais ce qu'elle voulait, désormais, c'était rester telle qu'elle était, et que Severus la rejoigne. Seulement, si elle ne lui dévoilait pas ses sentiments, ça ne servirait à rien. Il fallait au moins qu'elle ait l'assurance que lui aussi souhaite vivre avec elle, quitte à tout abandonner. Mais elle avait peur. Peur de se faire rejeter.

Si ça venait à être le cas, alors elle partirait, définitivement, rejoindre les profondeurs du Lac Noir, et ses habitants.

Quand les amis de la jeune femme avaient appris sa mésaventure, ils avaient été très surpris, mais jamais ils ne l'avaient abandonnée, surtout Harry et Ginny, qui avaient fini par se marier. Hermione avait été présente, en tant que témoin d'Harry et demoiselle d'honneur de Ginny, dans un fauteuil roulant, un sort d'illusion servant à masquer ses branchies sur ses tempes, et avec une robe suffisamment longue pour dissimuler ses nageoires. Elle avait aussi laissé ses cheveux lâchés, de manière à recouvrir ses tempes, au cas où l'illusion se dissiperait.

Luna s'était aussi mariée, avec un certain Rolf Scamander, et Hermione avait eu recours aux mêmes procédés.

Neville, lui, avait succédé à Chourave, et son nouveau poste de prof de botanique le passionnait. Il avait d'ailleurs rejoint Severus sur ses recherches pour aider Hermione car, d'un certain côté, la jeune femme s'était en partie appuyée sur les effets de la branchiflore, dont les racines faisaient partie de la composition de sa fameuse potion, et les connaissances du jeune homme sur les plantes avaient beaucoup aidé les deux Maîtres, même si, à l'heure actuelle, aucun changement n'était encore survenu.

* * *

><p>Severus poussa un profond soupir. L'attitude de sa miss-je-sais-tout préférée ne l'aidait pas vraiment. Il en avait parlé avec le portrait d'Albus, qui n'avait pas su lui apporter de réponse concluante, excepté qu'il allait y réfléchir et en parler aux autres tableaux. Il était d'ailleurs censé venir le voir aujourd'hui. Il allait bientôt devoir se rendre dans le bureau de la directrice.<p>

« Severus ? »

L'ex-professeur de DCFM jura, énervé de ne pas avoir entendu la personne entrer dans son laboratoire. Se retournant, il découvrit la directrice, les sourcils froncés de réprobation face à sa vulgarité.

« Minerva... Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Albus m'a demandé de venir vous chercher, apparemment vous seriez en retard à votre rendez-vous. »

Severus jura à nouveau, recevant un nouveau regard noir, qu'il ignora royalement. Il jeta sa cape sur ses épaules, hocha la tête en direction de sa supérieure, et se précipita vers la sortie de ses cachots, pour ensuite se diriger d'un pas vif jusqu'au bureau directorial.

Arrivé à destination, la gargouille lui laissa directement le passage, sans même qu'il ait à dire le mot de passe, le laissant vaguement perplexe, avant qu'il ne s'élance à nouveau, cette fois dans les escaliers de pierre, pour ensuite entrer dans le bureau, allant directement s'asseoir en face du tableau de l'ancien directeur.

« Albus.

- Bonjour, mon garçon ! Vous avez l'air essoufflé.

- Je n'avais pas remarqué, persiffla l'homme en noir.

- Bon, bon... J'ai du nouveau.

- Eh bien ?

- Peut-être devriez-vous boire un verre d'eau, vous me semblez vraiment hors d'haleine...

- On s'en fiche, Albus ! Je me reposerai plus tard ! Dites-moi ce qu'il en est !

- Bon, bon... Du calme, mon garçon...

- Alors ?

- J'ai rencontré une charmante jeune femme, morte il y a de cela plusieurs siècles. Une sirène. Elle était une sorcière autrefois. Elle est à l'origine de l'espèce des sirènes.

- Je... vois...

- Elle est devenue sirène suite à une malédiction. Un homme l'aimait, et avait demandé sa main, mais elle a refusé, de même que ses parents, qui ne voulaient pas la forcer à quoi que ce soit. Cet homme a d'abord tué sa famille puis, quand il a vu que ça ne changeait rien à son refus, il l'a condamnée à ne jamais pouvoir se marier, ni même à pouvoir connaître l'amour avec un être humain. Cet homme était un sorcier, bien évidemment. Sa malédiction a transformé la jeune femme en sirène, et elle a épousé un triton, lui-même autrefois sorcier, transformé suite à une chasse aux sorciers, il s'est lancé un sort par réflexe, et a été changé sans avoir fait exprès. Ils sont donc à l'origine des sirènes et des tritons que nous connaissons de nos jours.

- D'accord... Mais, quel est le lien avec Hermione ?

- J'y arrive, Severus, j'y arrive.

- ...

- J'ai donc, après avoir appris son histoire, demandé à cette charmante demoiselle pourquoi Miss Granger se montrait si rétive à retrouver son apparence humaine. Elle m'a donc gentiment expliqué. Il se trouve que les sirènes et les tritons ont la capacité de respirer à la fois sous l'eau, et à la fois à l'air libre. Mais ces créatures prennent une apparence humaine lorsqu'ils sont hors de l'eau et secs, bien qu'ils ne sachent pas, ensuite, comment marcher, puisqu'ils n'ont jamais marché sur deux jambes.

- Logique...

- En effet. J'ai alors demandé à ma nouvelle amie pourquoi Miss Granger ne pouvait, alors, pas retrouver son apparence normale. Elle m'a alors informé que, si ses enfants et ses descendants en sont capables, elle-même et son compagnon n'ont jamais pu le faire, car ils ont été maudits, d'une certaine manière. Et donc, Miss Granger ne peut pas retrouver son apparence humaine toute seule.

- Je comprends. Mais en ce qui concerne son attitude ?

- N'avez-vous jamais entendu parler du chant des sirènes, Severus ?

- Quoi, cette vieille légende moldue ?

- Ça n'est pas qu'un mythe, Ulysse, personnage qui a vraiment existé en qualité de Roi d'Ithaque, a réellement croisé des sirènes, une espèce quelque peu différente de celle que nous connaissons, mais des sirènes tout de même. Il en va de même pour Miss Granger. Elle est appelée par les fonds marins. Je ne sais pas si elle en a conscience, mais il est étonnant qu'elle soit revenue sur la terre ferme jusqu'à présent.

- Q-que voulez-vous dire ?

- Que Miss Granger doit avoir une motivation très importante pour l'empêcher de demeurer dans le Lac. Pour résister à cet appel, quelque chose de tout aussi fort doit la retenir ici...

- Et vous savez ce que c'est ?

- La seule force qui puisse faire une différence, à ma connaissance, c'est l'amour. Miss Granger doit probablement aimer quelqu'un. Quelqu'un qui la fasse revenir ici, auprès de lui.

- Vous plaisantez...

- Je ne pense pas... Peut-être devriez-vous lui demander ce qu'il en est, Severus. »

Le concerné hocha la tête, incapable de parler, et sortit, comme un zombie. Hermione serait amoureuse ? Mais de qui ? Et comment avait-il fait pour n'avoir rien remarqué ?

La sensation qu'une enclume lui était tombée sur la tête n'était pas une sensation nouvelle, mais c'était toujours aussi désagréable. Ses entrailles semblaient se tordre, surtout son ventre, son estomac, une boule d'angoisse avait pris naissance dans sa gorge, et il avait du mal à respirer normalement...

Heureusement, en sa qualité d'ex-espion, il était passé maître dans l'art de dissimuler ses ressentis, aussi, tous ceux qu'il croisa dans les couloirs le virent comme d'habitude : comme la froide et terrifiante chauve-souris des cachots.

* * *

><p>« Hermione ? »<p>

La jeune femme se retourna ou plutôt, son fauteuil se retourna, grâce aux mouvements de ses mains sur les roues.

« Oui, Severus ?

- Que fais-tu ?

- Oh, je... J'étais juste...

- Tu regardais le Lac Noir, n'est-ce-pas ?

- Oui... Mais, pourquoi cela t'intéresse-t-il ?

- J'ai parlé avec Albus.

- Le professeur Dumbledore ?

- Oui. Son tableau, du moins.

- À quel sujet ?

- Le tien, Hermione. On a parlé à ton sujet.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je m'inquiète pour toi. Tu ne sembles plus vraiment vouloir retrouver ton apparence normale, et j'en ai parlé à Albus. Il a parlé au tableau d'une sirène, qui lui a apporté certaines réponses.

- Vraiment ? Quelles sont ces réponses ?

- Tu es appelée par l'eau. Par la vie sous-marine. Un peu comme ce mythe moldu du chant des sirènes, tu es attirée par cette vie. Seulement, tu es toujours revenue ici, et je ne sais pas pourquoi. Selon Albus, ce serait parce que tu serais amoureuse, mais j'avoue que cette hypothèse me laisse perplexe.

- Je vois...

- Hermione ? »

La jeune femme ne répondit pas tout de suite. C'était pire que tout. Severus ne pensait pas qu'elle était amoureuse. Il ne s'était donc pas rendu compte de ses sentiments. Pire, même, il ne semblait même pas les partager.

Une larme coula sur sa joue, ce qui n'échappa pas à Severus.

« Hermione ? Pourquoi pleures-tu ?

- Oh, je... Ce n'est rien, vraiment... Une bêtise... Quelque chose de stupide, vraiment...

- Hermione, regarde-moi. »

La sirène releva la tête qu'elle ne se souvenait pas avoir baissée, et plongea dans un regard aussi sombre que les profondeurs du Lac Noir, qui faisait bien pâle figure à côté de la noirceur de ces yeux-là.

« Oui ? émit-elle d'une petite voix.

- Hermione, que se passe-t-il ?

- Rien, rien...

- Non. Arrête. Parle-moi, et explique-moi pourquoi tu te conduis aussi bizarrement ! Je te connais, Hermione, jamais, en temps normal, tu n'aurais baissé les yeux devant qui que ce soit, et surtout pas moi ! Alors maintenant, explique-moi ce qu'il se passe. Je peux tout entendre, d'accord ? Même que tu ressens cet appel, même que tu aimes quelqu'un qui te fait revenir sur la terre ferme... Tout, d'accord ? Je veux t'aider. Mais pour t'aider, il faut que tu parles, que tu dises ce que tu ressens, parce que ça peut être d'une importance cruciale, d'accord ? Si tu ne veux plus redevenir humaine, il faut que tu le dises. Ne me laisse pas chercher pour rien ! Et si, au contraire, tu veux retrouver ton apparence normale, alors il faut que tu coopères, que tu sois plus active. Je ne peux pas t'aider tout seul, Hermione.

- Oui... Je comprends...

- Bien. »

Étant dans les appartements de la jeune femme, Severus avait pris place dans un fauteuil de cuir brun foncé, ne supportant pas les couleurs rouge et or. Hermione, dans son fauteuil roulant, lui faisait face. Hermione appela Doxy —qui était en quelques sortes devenu leur elfe attitré— et lui demanda du thé pour trois, l'invitant à en prendre avec eux. Le petit elfe accepta avec joie, heureux de pouvoir profiter d'un peu de calme. Entre faire le ménage dans les salles de classe, les couloirs, les dortoirs, laver et sécher le linge, et faire la cuisine, en plus de répondre aux extravagances des professeurs et des élèves, les elfes avaient fort à faire, et Doxy était ravi de pouvoir se reposer un peu, d'y être encouragé même, puisque c'était une demande directe d'un des résidents du château.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les trois compagnons étaient calés, Hermione ayant demandé à l'elfe de s'installer dans le canapé —bien trop grand pour lui— et buvaient leur thé.

Doxy avait été mis au courant de la nouvelle condition d'Hermione, ayant été le premier qu'elle avait appelé après sa métamorphose, et était souvent amené à seconder Severus, notamment au niveau des achats des ingrédients, ainsi que leur préparation. Bien sûr, il avait interdiction formelle de toucher aux potions en tant que telles, mais pour le travail en amont, il était autorisé à faire usage de ses talents —et notamment de son habileté. Aussi, étant au courant de l'évolution de la jeune femme depuis le début, Severus et Hermione ne se sentaient pas gênés à l'idée de parler devant lui. Il arrivait même que l'un ou l'autre des deux sorciers lui demande son avis ! C'était plus courant que ce soit Hermione, mais il était déjà arrivé que Severus le fasse. Ayant remarqué depuis longtemps l'intelligence des elfes, il avait choisi de s'en servir plutôt que de l'ignorer. Tout avis extérieur et toute nouvelle idée étaient toujours bons à prendre.

« Eh bien, Hermione ?

- Oui... Ce que t'a dit le professeur Dumbledore... C'est vrai.

- Tout est vrai, ou seulement une partie ?

- Je ne sais pas tout ce qu'il t'a raconté, mais... Déjà, en ce qui concerne l'attraction que je ressens, à l'image d'un chant de sirène comme dans l'_Odyssée_, c'est vrai. J'ai de plus en plus de mal à revenir à la surface, et je reste plus longtemps sous l'eau à chaque fois.

- Miss va nous quitter ?

- Je suis désolée, Doxy. Je pense que je ne veux plus d'une vie humaine, qu'elle soit sorcière ou moldue. Quand je nage, je me sens libre, j'ai des sensations que je n'avais jamais expérimentées auparavant, et chaque retour à la surface est comme un déchirement. »

Le silence s'installa, plutôt pesant, avant que Severus ne se rappelle qu'Hermione n'avait pas mentionné la partie qui l'intéressait le plus —ses sentiments.

« Et en ce qui concerne la deuxième chose que je t'ai demandée ?

- Sur ma motivation à revenir ?

- Oui.

- C'est... vrai... aussi.

- Je vois.

- Que se passe-t-il, Miss ? Monsieur ?

- Hermione remonte à la surface et revient à nos côtés parce que, apparemment, elle serait amoureuse de quelqu'un, quelqu'un pour qui ses sentiments sont suffisamment forts pour qu'elle nous revienne.

- Ah, mais Doxy le savait déjà, ça. Miss Hermione aime cette personne depuis longtemps.

- Q-q-q-quoi ?! Doxy, comment tu sais ?

- Désolé, Miss... Doxy ne voulait pas être indiscret, Miss...

- Non, non, je veux dire... Ça se voit tant que ça ?

- Oh non, Miss, c'est juste que Doxy passe beaucoup de temps avec Miss.

- Ouf...

- Comment ça, "ouf", Hermione ?

- Heu...

- Hermione... menaça Severus d'une voix basse —terriblement sexy, de l'avis d'Hermione.

- Oui ? répondit-elle d'une voix faussement innocente.

- QUI TE FAIT REVENIR ICI ?!

- Du calme !

- ...

- ... Toi. »

Silence.

« ... Hein ? »

Incompréhension.

« Qu'as-tu dit ? »

Stupéfaction.

« ... C'est toi, Severus. C'est toi que j'aime. Tu ne te souviens pas de notre dispute, quelques jours avant que j'annonce mon divorce ?

- Si, mais...

- Tu avais lu dans mes pensées et mes souvenirs. Tu ne te souviens pas de ce que tu as vu ?

- Attends... Tu ne veux pas dire que...

- Si, c'est exactement ça. Je pensais déjà à toi. Peut-être que je n'étais pas amoureuse à l'époque, on ne se connaissait pas encore assez, mais je pensais déjà à toi comme plus qu'un simple ami, ça, c'est sûr.

- Je... Je vois... C'est bizarre.

- Comment ça, "bizarre" ? Tu ne me crois pas ?

- Non, non, je n'ai pas dit ça.

- Mais tu l'as pensé tellement fort !

- Hermione...

- Dis-moi, Severus, est-ce que tu m'aimes ?

- ... Hein ?

- Est-ce que tu m'aimes ? Comment me vois-tu ? Comme une amie ou... plus ?

- Je...

- Monsieur aime Miss, Miss. Depuis longtemps.

- Je vois, merci, Doxy. Ça fait du bien, une réponse claire et directe. »

Severus était proprement abasourdi. Depuis quand l'elfe se permettait-il se genre de libertés ? Certes, l'influence d'Hermione y était sans doute pour beaucoup, mais quand même, il y avait une limite !

« Doxy... menaça-t-il.

- Doxy est désolé, monsieur, mais Doxy a reçu une demande de quelqu'un, monsieur.

- Qui ça ?

- Doxy ne peut pas le dire, monsieur.

- Ce ne serait pas Albus, par hasard ?

- Doxy ne vous a rien dit, hein monsieur ?

- Quel vieux fou... Même mort, il continue à emmerder le monde... »

Doxy soupira, soulagé de ne pas être puni pour son indiscrétion. L'ancien directeur lui avait ordonné que, si les deux Maîtres en Potions ne se rapprochaient pas, il devait alors les titiller, de manière à les pousser dans les bras de l'autre. Lui, ça ne le dérangeait pas, les deux adultes étaient si gentils avec lui qu'il voulait les voir heureux. Seulement, il avait peur des conséquences puisque, en tant qu'elfe de maison, il n'avait pas le droit de se mêler des affaires privées des sorciers.

Hermione se décida à couper Severus afin de le ramener au sujet qui l'intéressait.

« Severus ? Hou-ou ? La Terre, à Severus !

- Hermione ?

- Ah ben quand même ! J'ai bien cru que j'en viendrais à te frapper pour te réveiller !

- Tu n'y as pas pensé !

- Si. Même si j'aurais évité, je ne veux pas subir tes foudres.

- Bon. Sinon, qu'y a-t-il ?

- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. Doxy s'en est chargé à ta place, mais je veux l'entendre de ta bouche, de ta part. Je veux que ce soit toi qui le dises.

- Eh bien... C'est un peu difficile, là... Je veux dire, je ne pense pas que ce soit la meilleure manière de procéder...

- Severus. Je m'en fiche de la manière. Ce qui compte, c'est le fond, que tu sois honnête et sincère.

- Oui, bien sûr... Je suis d'accord avec ça, évidemment... Eh bien oui, je t'aime, Hermione. Et je crois bien que ça fait un peu plus d'un an et demi, bien que j'avais déjà commencé à penser à toi encore avant ça. Mes sentiments sont devenus ce qu'ils sont au fur et à mesure que le temps a passé. Hermione, je ne suis pas un romantique, je suis vieux, je ne suis pas ce qu'on peut appeler quelqu'un de beau, j'ai passé de nombreuses années de solitude me rendant aigri, j'ai été un mangemort, j'ai vu et commis des monstruosités et j'en suis hanté, encore aujourd'hui. Je suis couvert de cicatrices, souvent bien laides, ce qui n'arrange pas vraiment mon apparence, et j'ai un très mauvais caractère.

- Je sais. Je suis au courant de tout ça, Severus. Je ne t'idéalise pas non plus. Moi aussi, j'ai des cicatrices de la guerre. Moi aussi, je suis hantée des heures de torture, de vagabondage en pleine nature, des heures passées à craindre pour Harry, Ron et moi, à craindre que notre expédition échoue, que tout ce qu'on fasse soit en vain. J'ai, moi aussi, été solitaire de nombreuses années. En tant que sorcière, j'ai été rejetée pour ma différence par les enfants moldus. En tant que née-moldue, j'ai été rejetée par la société sorcière. J'ai dû me battre pour être acceptée, et ça n'a pas été facile. Ça m'a endurcie. Les aventures que j'ai vécues avec Harry et Ron ont été dangereuses et m'ont souvent terrifiée, et il m'arrive, encore aujourd'hui, de faire des cauchemars.

- Je vois.

- Et je suis flattée d'apprendre que tu m'aimes depuis autant de temps. Ça me fait vraiment plaisir. Merci, Severus. »

Cette dernière phrase fit rougir le concerné, peu habitué aux compliments.

« Par contre, il y a un point sur lequel je me sens obligée de te contredire.

- Ah, et quoi donc ?

- Tu es beau, Severus.

- C'est faux.

- C'est vrai. Tes cheveux sont si longs, si lisses et sombres, j'ai toujours envie de plonger mes doigts dedans. Tes yeux sont si noirs, si profonds, que j'ai l'impression de me noyer dedans à chaque fois que je te regarde droit dans les yeux. Ta bouche si fine me donne envie de t'embrasser. Ta cape qui vole derrière toi me fait toujours rire. Ta peau pâle est belle, en une harmonieuse opposition avec tes cheveux, tes yeux et tes vêtements. Et ta voix ! Merlin, je crois que c'est ce que je préfère, en fait ! Ta voix si basse, si grave, qui me fait vibrer, elle m'envoie des frissons à chaque fois... J'imagine à chaque fois que tu me chuchotes des mots tout bas dans le creux de mon oreille, et ça suffit à me faire frissonner ! Quant à tes cicatrices... Tu sais ce qu'on dit, dans le monde moldu ?

- Non...

- Que les cicatrices, chez un homme, le rendent viril. Personnellement, je n'aime pas les hommes trop musclés, ou qui abusent de leur soi-disant virilité, qui s'en vantent. Mais toi, tu es parfait là-dessus. Et sur d'autres points aussi. On est tous les deux intelligents, on a les mêmes centres d'intérêt, les mêmes désirs... On a tellement en commun, quand on prend la peine d'y réfléchir !

- Hermione...

- Non, Severus. Je t'aime comme tu es, d'accord ? Je sais bien, que ton nez n'est pas gracieux, que tu es hanté et sombre, que tu es asocial... Moi aussi, je suis asociale, à la base. Mais je t'aime comme tu es, avec tes qualités, et tes défauts, d'accord ? Et je ne te demande pas de changer, je veux que tu restes comme tu es.

- Mais, si je ne change pas...

- Bien sûr... J'aimerais que tu deviennes comme moi, mais... Tout abandonner du monde humain, qu'il soit sorcier ou moldu, quand c'est tout ce qu'on a toujours connu, ça peut sembler difficile... Et si tu ne veux pas, je ne t'en voudrai pas. Je comprendrai. Mais... j'ai l'intention d'aller vivre dans le Lac. Je voulais que tu le saches.

- Je vois... »

* * *

><p>« Albus ?<p>

- Oui, Minerva ?

- Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas empêché Severus de boire cette potion ?

- Parce que j'étais curieux de le voir avec une queue de poisson. Et puis, n'est-il pas mignon ?

- Mignon ?

- Oui, à batifoler avec Miss Granger dans le Lac Noir.

- Si... En effet...

- Qu'y a-t-il, Minerva ?

- N'y avait-il pas une solution pour que Miss Granger redevienne humaine ?

- Je suppose. Mais je ne la connais pas, et elle n'a pas encore été inventée. Et puis, je soupçonne Severus et Miss Granger de ne jamais l'avoir véritablement cherchée.

- Vous voulez dire...

- Que la situation actuelle leur convient tout à fait, oui.

- Oh, Merlin !

- Personnellement, je préfère me réjouir de la situation. Et voir Mr Weasley crier au scandale, après son comportement plus qu'idiot est assez... amusant.

- ... Severus a trop déteint sur vous.

- De toute évidence. »

* * *

><p><em>Voilà. En espérant que ça vous ai plu. Joyeux Noyël !<em>

_Pour _Maryam_, je ne l'abandonne pas, hein ! C'est juste que je n'ai pas d'inspiration en ce moment. Dès que ça reviendra, je publierai la suite, promis !_

_... Reviews, please ?_


End file.
